Stardust Sailor
by Hulme
Summary: This is a story about a beautiful girl, who after Serena's death becomes the leader of the Sailor Scouts.
1. Chapter 1

Stardust Sailor

Chapter 1

Rachel had just moved to Tokyo with her family from Hokido. She was sad to leave all her friends behind, but she was excited because of her dream. In her dream, a cat appeared to her and said "You will be the new leader of the sailor scouts. When you go to tokyo the reason why will be revealed to you." Rachel didnt know what this meant, but she was still very excited.

She was laying in her bed when the same cat from her yume showed up in her window. "Sugoi!" said Rachel. "I can't belive that my dream is really coming true." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cat was named Luna. She walked up to Rachel and said, "Rachel-chan, the old leader of the scouts has been captured by the evil Aluzi monster where she will be imprisoned in his stomach forever. You must take on her job."

"Uso!" said Rachel "Neko-chan, are you serious? I can't belive Serena would fail like that."

"Well, she was lazy. Not to mention much less smart and pretty then you Rachel-chan."

Rachel knew this was true. She had long, shimmering pink hair with purple streaks buried within it. Her cerulean eyes shined like the sea with they're purple flecks. Rachel was also the smartest student at her old school, even smarter then Amy. She made 100's on all her tests. Unfortunatly, Rachel had to stay a year behind the Sailor Scouts because she was raped by the evil Prince Darien, that's actually how Rini came to be. The evil Prince Darien tricked everyone into thinking that Rini was Serenas daughter with his magical hypnosis powers for fun. This makes sense because Rinis so smart and has pink hair but Serenas not.

Anyway, Rachel took over the Sailor Scouts. She needed to lead them to there victory against Nehelenia who actually hadn't been beaten by the sailor scouts the first time. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel-chan!" said Ray. "I'm so happy that your our leader now! Your even more beautiful then you were in my dream!"

Rachel blushed "Thank you. Its nice to meet you too."

Amy walked up from her computer. "Yes its very nice to have a new leader. You'll hopefully lead us to many victories."

Mina and Lita were busy eating and talking about there many "boy" adventures to pay much attention, but they both agreed that Rachel would be a better leader too.

"Rachel" said Lita in between bites "Riny should be comming soon. Shes very happy to find out the truth about you being her mother. She never liked Serena very much."

There was a sour note though. Rachel was very scared to meet Darien, who's evil form had raped her. Held her down as she screamed in protest. Shot his dirty material in to her making her a very young mother, only to have her baby taken away afterward's. No, she did not want to meet Darien.

Reeny, who had shown up while Rachel was thinking noticed her mothers worrying.

"Its okay. Dariens nice. Hes a very good dad. You'll like him."

"Okay..." said Rachel unsurely 


	4. Chapter 4

Then Darien showed up. He was even better looking then Rachel remembered! His hair was shimmery black and his eyes shone cerulean...Just like Rachel's! The evil glimmer Rachel remembered in his eyes was no longer in them. Instead he looked gentile and kind, way to nice to be the same person who raped her.

"Well." Rachel thought "Maybe he's not so bad. He -was- posessed and, he's way to cute to still be evil."

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts after hearing the sound of Darien's voice.

"Hi, I'm sorry about what happened."

Rachel sighed daintily. "That's ok. I forgive you."

"Well" said Darien "I guess we should date since we already..."

"I agree." said Racel. "We should probably get married one day too. After all we have Rini to think about."

"Yeah." Darien agreed.

The sailor scouts giggled as Darien pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Oh wow." said Ami "They look so cute together."

The other sailor scouts agreed. They made a much better couple then Serena and Darien.

How do you like my story everyone? I hope its better then before. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel and Darien's hug was interrupted by Amy's computer goggle's recieving a beep.

"Its Nehelania!" said Amy "She's attacking a school...our school!"

The scouts raced to Crossroads Jr. High, where they found Nehelania attacking some unsuspecting students who were on lunch break.

"I'm glad we skipped school today!" said Lita.

"Me too. It looks like those traps were meant for us." Rachel agreed.

"Ok, Rachel. It's time for you're first fight!" said Raye. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" said Rachel "I've always been ready. It's my destiny!"

"PINK STARDUST POWER!"

Rachel was enveloped in glimmering pink and silver lights. The lights swirled around her body making a sailor scout uniform that looked kind of like Rini's, but shinier, and with a fancier, diamond broch. Rachel's tiara had a diamond jewel in it, too.

The sailor scouts gasped. They were in awe of her beaty.

Apparently so was Nehelania, she fainted.

"Its TIME, Rachel." Shouted Amy enthusiastically!

"Right!" Rachel nodded

A beautiful wand materialized in Rachel's hands. It was pink with diamonds all over it.

"PINK STAAARDUST ELIMINATION!" Rachel yelled. A brilliant light emereged. The scouts could not tell where it came from. It dissolved Nehelania.

"You did it Rachel!" said Rini who had showed up along with Darien, Luna, and Artemis.

Racel and the other scouts changed back into there regular clothes and went home. It had been a busy day.

Thanks for all the suggestions. I listened to some of you're suggestions, I hope the story sounds better. 


End file.
